Ever increasing computational power allows complex calculations to be tackled with increased efficiency in less time. For example, robust computer systems can execute applications to simulate objects such as fictional characters and even realistic-looking human forms. Such simulated beings can be placed in many virtual situations that would be considered hazardous for an actual person. For example, rather than place an actor in a dangerous location to shoot film footage for a motion picture, a seemingly identical simulation of the actor may be created to perform in a virtual copy of the risky environment. A step further, the motion picture may be entirely animated and only include performances of simulated actors.